Wonder Smurfette (Hero Stories)
"Great smurfness, this smurf's female version is very beautiful." -'Hero Smurf' Wonder '''(full name '''Wonderful) is one of the main characters of A Heroic Smurf's series of HERO: The Guardian Smurf ''fanfiction story series. Background Information Wonder was originally nothing more than Hero's reflection in the "Mirror of Opposition", which allows whoever looks into it to see what they look like if they were the opposite gender. She was created when a lightning bolt struck Hero as he looked in the mirror. At first she was very defensive because she thought the Smurfs were evil creatures, until Hero explained that they were a family, when she started living with the Smurfs she found it hard to fit in as she was making easy mistakes and that the Smurfs did not take too kindly to them e.g. accidentally stepping in Smurfette's flower garden or dropping Greedy's cakes as they were cooling down because they were too hot. This resulted in her running out of the village and being captured by Gargamel. Hero rescued her from him and it was this that started their relationship. During her first year of her life as a Smurf, she adapted to living in physical form and soon started to make friends with the other Smurfs, with Smurfette soon becoming her best friend. When she and her fellow Smurfs were around 500 years old, she passed away leaving Hero to care for their daughter Saviour. Before she passed away, she passed down her special red wrist cuffs to her daughter. Personality When she was created, she was very defensive because she did not know what kind of creatures the Smurfs were, because she did not know if they were good or evil. She than began to trust, care and love them as a family, when Hero rescued her from Gargamel and the other smurfs started showing their affections and care for her, including Papa Smurf who treats her like a daughter and Smurfette who treats her like a sister. She has a love interest with Hero Smurf as he is the only smurf that treats her in a special way that no other smurf can. Role in the Village Since she is the female version of Hero, she is often considered the Guardianess of the Smurfs, and performing the exact same duties as Hero, but since she also acts as a Nurturer for baby smurf and later her own daughter, she just let's Hero perform those duties. The only time Wonder helps Hero is when the village is facing serious threats. She has a wonderful singing voice that was revealed to the other smurfs in the village summer talent show. Relationships 'Papa Smurf - considered her adoptive father, as he acts like one towards her 'Hero Smurf - '''considered her main love interest as the two spend most of their time together, prior to their marriage 'Saviour Smurfette - her future daughter, when she was given the gift of child by Mother Nature, 15 years after her marriage to Hero. Smurfette - 'considered her adopted older sister, as the two share a sisterly relationship 'Baby Smurf - '''sometimes treated as her own child as she spends most of her free time babysitting, and being very protective of him, she lets Smurfette and other smurfs babysit Baby now, since she has Saviour. '''Sassette - '''considered her adopted younger sister Abilities She possesses some abilities that Hero also has, but she lacks the ability to transform. The abilities Wonder possesses are: '''Smurfhameha - '''Wonder puts her hands together, with a gap between them and puts them behind her and she gathers aura from her body and turns it into pure energy and launches the wave at her enemy. '''Smurfo-Disc's - '''Wonder puts one arm above her head and puts her energy into the form of a disc, and then fires multiple disc's at her enemy. '''Smurf Shield - '''Wonder curls into the shape of a ball and uses her energy to create a protective shield. Appearance She wears clothes similar to Smurfette but instead of all white, she wears a gold coloured smurf hat along with gold coloured high heels, and a frilly lavender coloured dress. She also wears red wrist bands which can deflect spells and create a shield. Her appearance is also similar to Smurfette, but she too has Hero's golden "H" on her forehead and her hair is brown. When she was pregnant with Saviour, she wore a long purple gown throughout the entire course of the pregnancy, as her dresses were too small for her to wear. Voice Actor(s) The desired speaking voice actor would be Melissa Sturm, who voiced Smurfette in ''The 'Smurfs: A Christmas Carol Her desired singing voice would be Elena Siegman, who sings the easter egg songs for the'' Zombie Mode'' of the Call of Duty video games. Trivia '' '' *The name Wonder ''is a reference to the DC Comics superheroine ''Wonder Woman. *The way Wonder was created is similar to the way Vanity's double was created in the cartoon episode "The Hundredth Smurf". Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Females Category:Smurfs Category:Smurfettes Category:Heroes Category:Mothers Category:Married characters Category:Characters with markings Category:Magically created characters